My new boyfriend
by ChocolateChip101
Summary: This may contain the following; Romance, Cuteness,Uses of acohol , drugs ,Violence,Super powers(Maybe) and Yaoi Valve owns; Ellis,Nick,Francis,Coach,Bill,Zoey,Louis,Rochelle, Keith I own; Kyler, Trevor , Bear-bear(me) Pairing; OCxEllis
1. My new boyfriend

My new boyfriend

By ChocolateChip101,

"Well, how do ah look?" Ellis said as he stepped out of the dressing room in some skin tight leather pants that hugged his cute ass so nicely, he looked at Nick.

Nick snapped out of his trance, he smirked "The front looks nice, turn around so I can see the back side" He motioned with his hand, Ellis did as he said and turned around. Nick smiled, he pulled out his phone and started snapping pictures and sent them to Nikolai, Zoey, Rochelle, Keith and Francis. He sent the pictures to Zoey and Ro just to make them see what he was fucking every night, and to Nikolai his older brother, Francis his childhood bestie and Keith just to make them jealous that they weren't with Ellis, The men had been trying very hard to win Ellis since the day the others and him laid eyes on him, I guess I got lucky.

I swear he's a fucking angel or something because, no one looks that damn good. But I guess it makes sense because he became a super model after the apocalypse, after a month or two he became a model he became really famous, He makes $500,000 a year. He make more money than I do, I'm kind of jealous of that I get paid like $20,000-$40,000 that takes me at least two years to get! He doesn't even know what I do for a living, He doesn't even know anything about me. He tries so hard to get to know me, but I won't let him get anything from me! Honestly, He should just give up already!

"Nick... Nick!"

Nick snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Ellis, "What?" Nick asked, Ellis frowned "Were ya even payin attention?" he said with an annoyed tone, I swear Nick just uses me for sex, who in da hell do ah look like!? A sex doll he just fucks whenever he wants?! And he NEVER pays attention to me! He's the worst boyfriend I dun ever had, totally breaking up with 'im!

Ellis growled, He snatched the clothes and went to up to the cashier. He angrily placed the clothes on the counter, While the clerk scanned the tags on his clothes Nick had walked up to him , He just looked the other way as the older man stood next to him, Nick scratched the back of his neck and stared at Ellis. He opened his mouth to apologize but shut it quickly, who was he kidding? Who was Nicholas, The best actor ever! Doing apologizing?

Nick sighed and exited the store, as Ellis watched him leave the clerk continued to try and get his attention.

"Sir!" the clerk said, Ellis jumped slightly and turned his attention to the clerk. He blushed and pulled out his wallet," Uh- Sorry, How much?" he asked, the clerk sighed, and looked at the man. His jaw dropped, the short man was the famous supermodel Ellis E. McKinney! OMG so hot! Too bad he's with that dick he calls a boyfriend, He deserves better than that the dick doesn't even care about him really. He only cares about his Acting career, I'd totally pick Ellis an acting career if I were him.

"Sir?" Ellis asked, "Yew okay? ya haven' spoke in a couple a minutes it's scarin me." he said as he tucked some of his long-ish curly hair behind his ear and looked the clerk in the eyes, Oh god his eyes are so beautiful! such a pale blue-" Uh, ahem sorry, But you are the supermodel Ellis E. McKinney right?" he cleared his throat, trying to keep his excitement from showing.

Ellis smiled, "Yeah, Ah am, a yew are?" he asked, the clerk blushed "My name is Kyler." he said with confidence, he looked into Ellis eyes, Ellis smiled yet again and held out his hand for a handshake. "Well nice to meet you, Kyler." Kyler smirked he took his hand and kissed his knuckles, he skin was really soft! Kyler looked up at the now blushing, he took back his hand and held it, avoiding looking into Kyler's eyes, this confused Kyler." What's wrong?" Kyler asked, Ellis looked at him "Um- it's nothing, - I'm a go soon give me yer number and we'll talk some time? I'm free today and tomorrow." Kyler nodded excitedly he took a red pen and wrote his number on a random piece of paper, and handed it to Ellis. He smiled and wrote his address and number on his hand.

He placed $579.98 on the counter, grabbed his bags and winked at Kyler before exiting the store. He bumped into an angry looking Nick, he was scary when he was angry. He frowned "What?" Ellis said, Nick glared" You know what, I saw you exchange something on pieces of papers. What were they?" He questioned, Ellis got angry and punched Nick in the jaw and sent him flying on his ass, before kicking him down and looking him in the eyes with an angry expression, "We exchanged numbers! Ya happy now? We're over!" he said as he sped away from the gasping paparazzi that began to snap pictures and gossip and stare at Nick who had a distant look in his eyes.

No, He didn't just say we're over did he?

Title; My new boyfriend

Characters; Ellis, Nick, Francis, Keith, Kyler, Bear, Trevor, Rochelle, Zoey

Pairing; Kyler Ellis

Characters that belong to Valve; Ellis, Francis, Nick, Keith, Rochelle and Zoey

Yaoi

Warning

Don't

Read

If

No

Like

I own Kyler, Trevor and my OC Bear Bear

Hey, If you read my recent journal you would know that I raged and killed my old laptop now my mom rented a new , but I got to get a job or get my dad to get me a new laptop if I want one now.

So yeah, I also didn't have my SD card or a flash drive to upload the fanfic onto when I destroyed it with my might fist. I have so much regret dude, SO MUCH!

I had saved it to my stash but I couldn't upload it onto Microsoft words because of windows 8 and having to pay for it and I'm like UGH!

The old one was better than this, too bad I killed it.

There will be Ex's trying to get revenge, there will be nudity, and sexual themes, MxM, Cussing, and others stuff.


	2. Crazed ex?

Ellis looked back at Nick, "Yeah, Ah just said it's over. And yawls got half an hour ta come pick up yer shit or ah'm settin it on fire." Ellis resumed speeding away from the paparazzi, he slowed down once he stepped onto the escalator. Once it got to the bottom, he sped outside and into the parking lot before stopping. Looking for his car, he found it he walked over and took out his car keys and unlocked the car door. Getting inside and closing the door behind him, he started the car and drove the long way home.

After 20 long minutes he finally arrived at home, He saw Nicks car in the drive way it looked packed inside. Ellis smiled, He was finally free from that asshole he was really tired of being used and ignored. He parked his car on the curb and shut it down, he was about to exit the car but his cell phone went off. He pulled his phone out it had Kyler's caller ID on the screen, He smiled he got out of the car and locked it and walked up to door that was cracked open an inch, Ellis stopped and stared before hesitantly walking towards the door. Maybe Nick was still moving out some of his things, Ellis thought. He shrugged it off and answered his cell phone finally,

"Howdy, Ellis speakin'." He said, "Hey Ellis, its Kyler. I was wondering if you'd like to hang out sometime today cause I'm off after 4." Ellis looked at his watch then at the door, He shrugged. "Sure where yew wanna hang?" he asked. There was a short silence on the other end before an unsure voice answered, "I don't know, How about we hang at your place? If you don't mind of course." Ellis chuckled, "Ah don't mind one bit!" He said. Kyler chuckled "'Kay see you in an hour!" "Yeah, bye." Ellis said as he hung up and walked up to door, He placed his bags on and used his free hand to open it before picking up the bags again and stepping though the door.

"Nick, ya still 'ere?!" Ellis called, as he set the bags down on the coffee table. His phone slipped out of his hand and landed on the floor before he was even able to even try and catch it, he gasped slightly and grabbed the phone from the floor. He sighed in relief after he inspected the phone for any damages and had none. He plopped down on the couch and propped his feet up on his coffee table, His phone vibrated, He must've gotten a text. He shrugged and looked at the text, it was Kyler once again. He clicked 'view text'. He read the message to himself, 'Wat u doing?' It read across the screen, Ellis stared at his ceiling for a moment before texting in.' Nothin' much, just chillin on the couch waitin 4 u ;-)' Ellis pressed the send button and tucked his phone into his pant pocket.

He got off the couch, walked up the steps and to what used to be Nick's and his bedroom. Once he got to the top step he thought he had heard soft sobbing, He shook it off he must've been hearing things. As he got closer to the door the sobbing started becoming loud, and he noticed that it was masculine. Could it be Nick? No, Nick is not one to cry unless he was acting. Ellis sighed and cracked the door open enough for him to slip through, Ellis shut the door behind him slowly with a soft 'click'.  
Nick sat on Ellis bed with his head in his hands, Ellis stared at him for a moment and felt guilt. He had embarrassed him in the mall, broke up with him and told him to move out. Now he felt sad that he was leaving, Ellis sighed. He walked up to Nick, and hugged him. "…Ah'm sorry Darlin' Ah really din't mean wha' ah 'dun said." He apologized, He yelped as he was tackled to the floor so suddenly. Nick straddled his legs and held Ellis wrists together above his head, Ellis looked up at nick with wide-eyes.

Nick had a devilish smirk splattered on his face, "You'll be forgiven if you do a couple of thing's for me." He said as his hand started traveling up his shirt. Ellis blushed and moaned softly as Nick played with his nipple, "S-stop! No Nick-Nggh!" Ellis closed his eyes tightly as Nick's hand started travel down into his boxer-briefs. Nick chuckled darkly and licked Ellis' ear, he bit down and Ellis jumped slightly. "Okay then, I won't stop unless you do me a couple of favors." Ellis looked at him with half lidded eyes, He blushed. " F-fine." He murmured, Nick licked at an spot on Ellis neck that made him purr like an kitten and bit down hard. Ellis purred, and arched his back off of the floor as Nick rubbed Ellis through his dark skinny jeans. " 'Ya know what? I want you to do 3 things for me. 1 I want you to put on something for me,-" Ellis nodded to show that he was listening, Nick continued. " 2nd I want you." Ellis blushed and nodded, " and I want you to stop this relationship you have with that 'Kyler' dude. Understand?" he said, Ellis eyebrows knitted together. He looked Nick in the eye, "No." he said, Nick growled "No what?" Ellis shrank on his spot on the floor, Nick can be scary when he's angry. Ellis maned up, " Ah won't stop th' relationship wit' Kyler, Ya'll can't tell me wha' 'ta do!" he said, Nick grabbed Ellis by his neck and held on tight. Ellis eyes widened and tried to get out of the death grip on his neck, "Fine, If you won't stop the relationship I WILL." He growled into Ellis ear.

"N-nick stop! -Please!-Can't breathe!" Ellis choked, Nick just grinned like a shark and tightened the grip. Ellis tried to kick but Nick was on top of him, He pushed Nick off and tried to run for the door. Nick grabbed his ankle and tried to pull him back, Ellis jerked his foot forward and ran down the stairs. He once he got to the bottom step something grabbed him and pulled him into the closet,the door was jerked shut. Ellis squirmed and tried to break free, "Stop squirmin'Ah'm tryin' 'ta help 'ya out bro!" The person whispered. Ellis stopped squirming once he reconized the voice, "Keith?" He whispered. Keith looked down at him and flashed a quick smile before it turned into a frown,


End file.
